User talk:ODST Joshie
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :EightyOne (talk) 02:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Gears of War Fanon Hi Joshie. I don't really know anything about fanon, and I'm sorry to say that I'm only really interested in cannon stuff. However, I am more than happy to create some templates for you if you tell me what ones you want, how they should look etc; just don't expect me to write any! I will add the Fannon wiki to the main page links so that more people will see. Hope that helps, I look forward to helping out. Thanks. --EightyOne (talk) 01:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Question What is the point of the Fanon wiki? Like... is it just going to be a fanfiction archive, or what? I don't really understand what would go on it. Screennameless 02:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Not going to lie But I am planing a fan fiction for GoW. But it still in planing stage.--Jack Black 17:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RP?--Jack Black Oh okay. Well not into Role playing but by the end of February I will have a story up and supporting articles.--Jack Black 17:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) we get 1000 hits a month lol. But you can post on fanficition or the official gears of war forums. Saying its up.--Jack Black 21:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC)--Jack Black 21:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::I use my FanFiction.net account to pimp Gearspedia and the Fanon Wiki to my readers. ...That's so weird to say. My readers. (shakes head) Anyway, a few people come to look now and then when I push it; when I post my next chapter I'll make the Fanon wiki the main topic of my Author's Note. Screennameless 21:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Proposition Hi Joshie. I will see what I can do. Whilst I think that three active admins is enough for the moment, I would certainly support you having rollback rights. Thanks for your vigilance recently about vandalism; if you ever think anybody needs to be blocked, just leave me a message. I check the wiki throughout the day even if I don't edit, so I will soon see your message. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 01:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :You now have rollback rights, hope it helps! --EightyOne (talk) 18:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats you are now a admin. Don't make me regret it :D.--Jack Black 14:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) GMT? Admin sure I have no problem with giving you admin powers but wtf is GMT?--Jack Black 13:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I always wondered what GMT actually stood for... [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 14:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Bureaucrat bitch.--Jack Black 14:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Gaff7 Hi Joshie. I noticed that you blocked Gaff7. I was just wondering what for; I went though his edits earlier today and I found nothing that looked like vandalism. Did I miss something? --EightyOne (talk) 19:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the prompt reply. I think that he was just playing around with what the page looked like, and was genuinly trying to improve it. In fact it has Gaff7 that added the titles in the first place. If you have no objections, I'm going to unblock him. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 19:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No problem, we all make mistakes. Gaff7 is now unblocked. Thanks for your help, --EightyOne (talk) 20:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Spartan Hey there, I saw your request for Rollback Rights on Halopedia and realized that you were an Administrator here on Gearspedia. It was at that moment that I also realized how inactive I really am. My username on this Wiki is Randy Andy, on Halopedia you know me as EwCDnaudee419. Unfortunately I will not fully answer your request, the reason being that I do not want to seem like you are getting Rollback because we are both Admins. on the same Wiki. I am an Administrator on 4 Wiki's at the moment so my activity increases and decreases randomly. Hopefully I will be working with you more in the future and seeing how good of a job you do. Good Luck!! --Randy Andy 18:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Good Work Thanks Joshie. I must admit I just couldn't be bothered at first but I thought I'd give it a go! It's not quite finished yet. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 15:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I am grounded because I got two Cs on my report card. Yes, I'm serious. Stop laughing. But seriously, those two Cs are the second and third Cs I've ever gotten ever. I've always been a really good student, but now I've burned out and I'm just tired of it all. I have no plans to go to college, so as long as I'm not failing I feel fine. But my parents refuse to let me coast. (shrugs) Fair enough, I guess. Conveniently, I've got a bit of writer's block right now, so at least being grounded is a halfway decent excuse. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) (Btw, your signature on Gears Fanon? Seriously? I choked on my drink.) :HAHAHAHA that's the great thing about being from a family of Immigrants. "hey niño got a D in math el yay!" Great times in High School.--Jack Black 05:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Jeez Just showing who's still top dog ;).--Jack Black 16:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Just messing with you.--Jack Black 16:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey I can out drink any Irish man.--Jack Black 16:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Pfft we don't need to be teach how to drink were born with it!.--Jack Black 16:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Job for you I would like to try to get the templates that halopedia has that show what characters has been in.--Jack Black 01:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Idea Link please.--Jack Black 20:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Expect Problems On Gruntijackal, he has a history of being banned on Halopedia,Gearspedia, and is known for canon dispute/immaturity on dealing with issues on fanon sites. *of civil warnings *History of being blocked on Halopedia **the block logs from Halopedia *Block logs on Gearspedia Right now he's on a watch list on the our wikia, but I notice he'd move to gears fanon. Its just an FYI but he has a history of repeating him self. --Jack Black 20:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Help wanted. ODST Joshie, hep wanted, a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago from the Gears of War sourcebook, try to get it, try also to get the best resolution, cannot get it for personnel reasons, you fellow admin, --Gearslover01 19:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Admin Rights Last Chance mate. But you are an admin again. You the deal.--Jack Black 22:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Leaving wikia Screennameless told me and GOW fanon has that message to and it was a joke but I am not a fan of the ideas of Karl Marx.--Jack Black 15:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC)